


Tea

by katriona_subasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katriona_subasa/pseuds/katriona_subasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi works on paperwork when Eren interrupts him for tea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> For a dear, dear friend. ^^

"Hey, heichou?" I pause in my work as Eren pokes his head in. And I make sure to scowl because I hate being interrupted. Especially by loud idiots who looked a little too good in my clothes. Must be because Eren is at least a size bigger, so it’s tight. “Heichou?”

"I heard you the first time," I growl, returning to my reports. If I didn’t get this done in about… oh… fifteen minutes, I’d probably scream and… I don’t know. Go on another cleaning frenzy, maybe? "What is it?"

"Look!" I glance up again and the pen slips from my hand as I realize just what he’s carrying. My tea set. Filled with my favorite. “I made some for you!” Eren gleefully informs me, like I haven’t figured it out for myself. “Since you’re working so hard.” I wonder at just how much damage there is to the kitchen as Eren continues to babble, fixing up my tea just the way I like it. “Here!” He hands me the cup and just crouches next to me, grinning like an idiot.

Just because, I take my time. I organize my papers, set my pen down properly, pick up the cup and study the color. Deciding it at least looks decent, I take a sip. Ah, there is the mistake. Too sweet. “Hnn.”

"Heichou?" But he’s still standing next to him, waiting for the verdict. "How is it?"

"…Not bad." I sets it down. "Decent. C+." But Eren grins like he just won the lottery. "Oh, one thing."

"Hmm?" I turn and drag him into my lap, pressing my mouth against his.

“Next time, hold the sugar. I’ll just take it from you.” Eren flushes, but smirks. “Now, let me do my work before Erwin bothers us. Again.”

"Sir, yes, sir!" Eren winks cheerfully and races out. I just sigh and return to my work. …If I hurry up, that’s more time with him, right? Good of a motivation as any.


End file.
